1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine, a game machine control method, an information storage medium, a game distribution device, and a game distribution method. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for enhancing attractiveness of a game in which, for example, a player enjoys dance steps while listening to game music.
2. Description of the Related Art
A music-oriented game machine employing a dedicated controller having a plurality of marks attached thereon each indicative of a step position defined thereon and a sensor for determining whether or not a player""s foot or feet is/are placed on a particular step position, is popular. A typical example of such a game machine or software may include xe2x80x9cBeat Mania(trademark)xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cDance, Dance, Revolution(trademark)xe2x80x9d both manufactured and sold by Konami Corporation. In these games, the player can enjoy the feeling of dancing by stepping on the dedicated controller in accordance with game music.
In such a music-oriented game machine, timing at which the player is required to step on each step position is determined according to the rhythm of game music and stored in the form of data, and a gradually approaching step timing is indicated on a display as for each of the plurality of step positions based on the step timing data. The player, referring to the display and listening to the music, puts their foot or feet on a guide step position or positions on the dedicated controller. The player""s performance is evaluated based on the extent of difference between the timing at which the player actually stepped on the dedicated controller and the step timing defined by the step timing data. The player can enjoy the feeling of dancing in this manner, while taking notice of their game score.
In a conventional music-oriented game machine, the player""s performance is evaluated simply based on the step timing defined by step timing data. However, when considering the distinctive feature of a music-oriented game such that the player does exercise to enjoy the feeling of dancing, it is desirable that the player""s performance be evaluated from a point other than a game score, and to present this evaluation to the player. This can make even any games other than music-oriented games more attractive.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and aims to provide a game machine which evaluates a player""s game playing performance from new point of view so that the game becomes more attractive. The present invention also aims to provide a game machine control method, an information storage medium, a game distribution device, and a game distribution method for implementing such a game machine.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine allowing a player to enjoy stepping while listening to game music, comprising step detection means for detecting whether or not the player puts their foot or feet on each of a plurality of step positions; change judgement means for judging, based on a detection result on the step position, according to which, of a plurality of pattern changes, a state of the player""s feet relative to the plurality of step positions has changed to; energy consumption amount calculation means for calculating, based on the determined pattern change, an energy consumption amount due to a change of the state of the player""s feet; accumulative energy consumption amount calculation means for calculating an accumulative energy consumption amount by accumulating an energy consumption amount calculated after a predetermined timing; and accumulative energy consumption amount reporting means for reporting the accumulative energy consumption amount calculated to the player.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control method for controlling a game machine allowing a player to enjoy stepping while listening to game music, comprising the steps of: detecting whether or not the player puts their foot or feet on each of a plurality of step positions; judging, based on a result of determination on the step position, which, of a plurality of pattern changes, a state of the player""s feet relative to the plurality of step positions has changed to; calculating, based on the determined pattern change, an energy consumption amount due to a change of the state of the player""s feet; calculating an accumulative energy consumption amount by accumulating an energy consumption amount calculated after a predetermined timing; and reporting the accumulative energy consumption amount calculated to the player.
In the present invention, a detection is made as to whether or not the player puts their foot or feet on each of the plurality of step positions, and a judgement is then made, based on the result of the detection, as to which, of a plurality of pattern changes, the state of the player""s feet relative to the plurality of step positions has changed to. Further, based on the determined pattern change, how much energy the player has consumed by changing their feet""s state is calculated. An energy consumption amount calculated after a predetermined timing is accumulated for calculation of an accumulative energy consumption amount. An accumulative energy consumption amount is reported to the player, for example, either in the form of a physical unit (such as calorie) or after commutation into an amount of food or exercise. As a result, the player can know an amount of energy they have consumed by playing the game. In other words, the player""s game playing performance is evaluated from a new point of view, and reported to the player. This can resultantly impart a new point of enjoyment to a music-oriented game.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine, comprising a controller for inputting an operation signal; change judgement means for judging according to which, of a plurality of pattern changes, the operation signal input from the controller has changed to; energy consumption amount calculation means for calculating, based on the determined pattern change, the player""s energy consumption amount corresponding to a change of the operation signal input from the controller; accumulative energy consumption amount calculation means for calculating an accumulative energy consumption amount by accumulating an energy consumption amount calculated after predetermined timing; and accumulative energy consumption amount reporting means for reporting the accumulative energy consumption amount calculated to the player.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information storage medium storing a program for having a computer having a controller for inputting an operation signal, to function as a game machine having change judgement means for judging according to which, of a plurality of pattern changes, the operation signal input from the controller has changed to; energy consumption amount calculation means for calculating, based on the determined pattern change, the player""s energy consumption amount corresponding to a change of the operation signal input from the controller; accumulative energy consumption amount calculation means for calculating an accumulative energy consumption amount by accumulating an energy consumption amount calculated after a predetermined timing; and accumulative energy consumption amount reporting means for reporting the accumulative energy consumption amount calculated to the player.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game distribution device for providing a game program for having a computer having a controller for inputting an operation signal, to function as a game machine having change judgement means for judging according to which, of a plurality of pattern changes, the operation signal input from the controller has changed to; energy consumption amount calculation means for calculating, based on the determined pattern change, the player""s energy consumption amount corresponding to a change of the operation signal input from the controller; accumulative energy consumption amount calculation means for calculating an accumulative energy consumption amount by accumulating an energy consumption amount calculated after a predetermined timing; and accumulative energy consumption amount reporting means for reporting the accumulative energy consumption amount calculated to the player.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game distribution method for distributing a program having a computer having a controller for inputting an operation signal to function as a game machine having change judgement means for judging according to which of plurality of pattern changes the operation signal input from the controller has changed; energy consumption amount calculation means for calculating, based on the determined pattern change, the player""s energy consumption amount corresponding to a change of the operation signal input from the controller; accumulative energy consumption amount calculation means for calculating an accumulative energy consumption amount by accumulating an energy consumption amount calculated after a predetermined timing; and accumulative energy consumption amount reporting means for reporting the accumulative energy consumption amount calculated to the player.
In the present invention, the player inputs an operation signal via the controller to enjoy the game. The controller may comprise any means enabling input of an operation signal, the operation signal being indicative of, for example, whether or not a player puts their foot or feet on the respective step positions. In the present invention, according to which, of a plurality of pattern changes, the operation signals input via the controller have changed to is judged, and an amount of energy consumed by the player is calculated according to the judged pattern change. An energy consumption amount calculated after predetermined timing is accumulated for calculation of an accumulative energy consumption amount. An accumulative energy consumption amount is reported to the player, for example, either in the form of a physical unit (such as calorie) or after commutation into an amount of food or exercise. The reporting is made by means of displaying, audio output, or the like. As a result, the player can know an amount of energy they have consumed by playing the game. In other words, the player""s game playing performance is evaluated from a new point of view, and reported to the player. This can resultantly impart a new point of enjoyment to a music-oriented game. In addition, according to a game distribution device and method of the present invention, a customer can easily obtain a game program which can evaluate a player""s performance from a new point of view and report the evaluation to the player.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the machine may further comprise weight obtaining means for obtaining the player""s weight. In the device, the energy consumption amount calculation means calculates an energy consumption amount based on the player""s weight obtained by the weight obtaining means. This arrangement enables a report of a more reliable accumulative energy consumption amount to the player, the amount being calculated with consideration of the player""s weight. This makes the game more attractive.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the game machine may further comprise tempo change obtaining means for obtaining a tempo change at which the state of the player""s feet relative to the plurality of step positions changes. In the machine, the energy consumption amount calculation means calculates an energy consumption amount based also on the tempo change obtained by the tempo change obtaining means. A tempo change is information concerning a tempo according to which the player changes the state of their feet. Specifically, time necessary for the player to change the state of their feet from one state to another, the number of the states of the player""s feet changing during a unit time period, the tempo of game music, and so on may be usable as a tempo change. This arrangement enables a report of a more reliable accumulative energy consumption amount to the player, the amount being calculated with consideration of a tempo change. This makes the game more attractive.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the above game machine may further comprise objective setting means for setting the player""s objective in terms of an accumulative energy consumption amount; and objective attainment reporting means for reporting a state of attainment of the objective to the player based on the accumulative energy consumption amount calculated by the accumulative energy consumption calculation means. This arrangement allows the player to know how much of the required exercise to attain the objective they have accomplished so far (an objective attainment state). In this case, the objective setting means sets the objective based on at least one of an intake of a predetermined food, an amount of predetermined exercise, an objective weight, and an objective weight loss. When an intake of a predetermined food or an amount of predetermined exercise is used as a reference, the player can set an objective in a more intuitive manner. Alternatively, when an objective weight or an objective weight loss (a weight the player wishes to lose) is used as a reference, the play may be encouraged to continue playing the game.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the objective attainment reporting means estimates a play duration time necessary to attain the objective, based on an amount of energy consumed during past game playing performance, and reports the play duration time estimated to the player as a part of a report on the state of attainment of the objective. This arrangement allows the player to know how much more he needs to continue playing the game in order to attain an objective.
According to a yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine allowing a player to enjoy stepping while listening to game music, comprising step detection means for detecting whether or not the player puts their foot or feet on each of a plurality of step positions; energy consumption amount calculation means for calculating, based on a detection result, an energy consumption amount due to a change of the state of the player""s feet; accumulative energy consumption amount calculation means for calculating an accumulative energy consumption amount by accumulating an energy consumption amount calculated after predetermined timing; accumulative energy consumption amount reporting means for reporting the accumulative energy consumption amount calculated to the player; objective setting means for setting an objective for the player in terms of an accumulative energy consumption amount, using, as a reference, at least one of an intake of a predetermined food, an amount of predetermined exercise, an objective weight, and an objective weight loss; and objective attainment reporting means for reporting to the player a state of attainment of the objective based on the accumulative energy consumption amount calculated by the accumulative energy consumption amount calculation means.
In the present invention, whether or not the player puts their foot or feet on each of the plurality of step positions is detected, and an amount of energy the player has consumed by changing the state of their feet is calculated based on the detection result. An energy consumption amount calculated after a predetermined timing is accumulated for calculation of an accumulative energy consumption amount. An accumulative energy consumption amount is reported to the player. This arrangement, i.e., evaluation of the player""s game playing performance from a new point of view and reporting to the player, can resultantly impart a new point of enjoyment to the game. Moreover, in the present invention, the player can set their objective in terms of an accumulative energy consumption amount using, as a reference, at least one of an intake of a predetermined food, an amount of predetermined exercise, an objective weight, and an objective weight loss, and receives reports regarding the state of their attaining the objective set. In other words, the player can set their own objective, and know the objective attainment state. When an intake of a predetermined food or an amount of a predetermined exercise can be used as a reference in setting an objective, the player can set their objective in a more intuitive manner. Alternatively, when an objective weight or an objective weight loss (a weight the player wishes to lose) can be used as a reference, the player may be encouraged to continue playing the game.